Birth
by Ophelia's madness
Summary: A series of oneshots about the moment of birth of the characters in POTC. Third one in the series: Captain Jack sparrow
1. Will Turner

**Disclamer:** I do not own POTC, or any of its characters. Do you think I would be saying this if I owned them?

**Summary:** A series of oneshots about the moment of birth of the characters in POTC

**Birth:**

_Pronunciation: 'b&rth_

_Function: noun_

_Usage: often attributive_

_Etymology: Middle English, from Old Norse byrth; akin to Old English beran_

_1 a : the emergence of a new individual from the body of its parent b : the act or process of bringing forth young from the womb_

_2 : a state resulting from being born especially at a particular time or place a Southerner by birth _

_3 a : LINEAGE, EXTRACTION marriage between equals in birth b : high or noble birth_

_4 a archaic : one that is born b : BEGINNING, START the birth of an idea _

Merriam Webster online dictionary 

**William Turner:**

I was nervous…

My wife was about to give birth to a child, and I was more nervous than her. My hands were shaking, and I felt my heartbeat going faster…

- Don't worry- My father-in-law told me- Everything will go right. Minnie is a very strong girl, and I'm sure the boy will be as strong and as healthy as her.

- A boy?

- My wife told me it's going to be a boy. And my wife always is right in things like that…

It didn't really matter to me if it was a boy or a girl, I was so nervous and excited beacuse I was going to be a father, that the gender thing didn't matter.

We suddenly heard the cry of a baby. A few minutes later, the door opened. It was Minnie's mother.

Seeing my anxious face, she said:

- You don't have to worry about anything, Bill. Both Minnie and the baby are perfectly well. And… it's been a laddie.

- Congratulations, Bill!- Minnie's father exclaimed as he hugged me- A lil' lad!

- Minnie is waiting for you- her mother said, as she opened the door.

I approached the door, not very sure of myself. It was like entering in a new life…

- C'mon!- her mother said, seeing me so insecure, and pushing me softly to make me enter into the room.

She closed the door behind me. I saw Minnie, lying in the bed, almost sitten, with the baby in her arms. She also saw me and said:

- Come here, Bill. There's someone who wants to say you "hello".

I approached the bed. I could now see the baby, wrapped in white clothes.

- Look, kiddie, this man here is your daddy…- she said to the baby, who seemed to smile…

She looked at the baby, and then she looked at me:

- Would you like to take him in your arms?

- Oh, no…- I said, looking worried- He'd probably fall…

- No, beacuse, I'm sure you won't let him fall.

I had no oportunity to reply, beacuse she put the baby in my arms. I looked at him and I suddenly felt proud. Of my wife, of me, of him…

Then, I realised something… I hadn't thought of a name for him…

- Have you thought of a name for the baby?

- I think that William would be a nice name… Just like his daddy…

I smiled.

Our boy, our little William…

You made me the happiest man in the whole world…


	2. Barbossa

**Disclamer:** Believe me, I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I would love to, but, since life is cruel, I must content doing this, and waiting for the 11th of August (release day of DMC in Spain)

**Summary:** A series of one-shots about the moment of birth of the characters in POTC

**Birth:**

_Pronunciation: 'b&rth_

_Function: noun_

_Usage: often attributive_

_Etymology: Middle English, from Old Norse byrth; akin to Old English beran_

_1 a : the emergence of a new individual from the body of its parent b : the act or process of bringing forth young from the womb_

_2 : a state resulting from being born especially at a particular time or place a Southerner by birth _

_3 a : LINEAGE, EXTRACTION marriage between equals in birth b : high or noble birth_

_4 a archaic : one that is born b : BEGINNING, START the birth of an idea _

_Merriam Webster online dictionary_

**Hector Barbossa:**

- A boy, Moira, it's been a boy!

But, Moira didn't answer. With the baby in my arms, I went to see what happened to her, while the midwife continued with the work.

- Moira?- I asked her.

She looked pale… Very pale:

-Tessa- she said, with an almost imperceptible voice- Please, take care of the baby… You've been too good with me, but now, I've got to ask you for a last favour… take care of him…

- But Moira, you're his mother. You've to be strong…

- No, Tessa, it's too late… I know I'll not live to see the lad growing up… Lord knows I won't even live to see the day of tomorrow…

- No, Moira, please, don't leave us…Don't leave him…

But it was too late. Moira was dead. She was dead, and she left me with a newborn child…

He was crying, more and more, as if he knew that his mother had already left him, and he was alone.

But he wasn't. Tessa McKinnon always stays true to her promises, and I wasn't going to leave him… I took him, wrapped him in some clothes, and went out of the room. Juan, my boyfriend was there:

- What's happening, Tessa?- he asked, noticing my sad face

- Moira is dead…- I said, beginning to cry, with the boy in my arms..- She's dead, Juan, and I couldn't do anything…

- Oh, dear…- He said- I'm sorry for the loss…

- She has told me to take care of the baby…- I said, while I was sitting- But I don't even know of how to name him…

Juan seemed to think for a moment…

- What about Hector?

- Hector?

- It was the name of a prince a long time ago. He defended his city from the greek invasion, and, thought, even knowing he had no opportunity to survive, he fighted against one of the greek leaders. He was the bravest of all the princes of Troy, and when he died, he was given a funeral proper of a hero.

A name of a prince… Well, he wasn't a prince, he was now my adoptive son and I was a simple bar wench. But I liked the idea.

Hector, my little prince…


	3. Jack Sparrow

**Disclamer: **If I owned POTc, I would be rich and travelling around the world...

**Summary:** a series of one-shots about the moment of birth of the characters in POTC

**Birth:**

_Pronunciation: 'b&rth_

_Function: noun_

_Usage: often attributive_

_Etymology: Middle English, from Old Norse byrth; akin to Old English beran_

_1 a : the emergence of a new individual from the body of its parent b : the act or process of bringing forth young from the womb_

_2 : a state resulting from being born especially at a particular time or place a Southerner by birth _

_3 a : LINEAGE, EXTRACTION marriage between equals in birth b : high or noble birth_

_4 a archaic : one that is born b : BEGINNING, START the birth of an idea _

Merriam Webster online dictionary 

**Captain Jack Sparrow:**

Pain… Loads of pain..

That's how I felt. The baby had gone a bit out, but, in one of those strange ramblings of the nature, he went back into my body. And we were trying to get him out:

- Try to push a bit more- The midwife said

- I'm pushing all what I can!- I exclaimed- And if the baby doesn't go out now, I'll go into my self and take him by the ears!

I'm not sure if the baby heard what I said, but suddenly, he came out. And I say "he", beacuse it was a boy…

- It's been a laddie- The midwife said

She gave him to my sister Scarlett, who washed him, wrapped him in some clothes and gave him to me, while the midwife finished to do her work.

- Has Mickey come?- I asked Scarlett

-The Drunken man?- Scarlett said- I tried to find him, but I couldn't…

- Oh, don't call him like that! He's not a drunken man, he just has a little problem with alcohol.

- Very well then… I couldn't find the "man who has just a little problem with alcohol"…- she said, while giving the boy to me.

- But call him Mickey, please…- I said, as I rocked the baby in my arms.

Then, suddenly, the door opened. It was Mickey:

- May I enter, luv?

- Of course, darling…

He closed the door behind him, took a chair and went to sit near where I was. He took the baby, and looked at him:

- It's been a laddie, Mickey

- Yeah, I see, and, what a laddie!

- Darling… That's the umbilical cord…

-Oops…- He said, moving the umbilical cord..- But, he's isn't a eunuch, at least…

I wondered what eunuch meant… But didn't dare to ask him… So, I changed the topic:

- I haven't thought of a name for the baby…

- No worries, luv.

He examined the baby carefully, and then he said:

-Jack

-Jack?

- Yes, Jack. He just has the face of a Jack.

-Well, then- I said

-Therefore- He said to the baby- thou shalt be named Jack.

And the baby laughed..

* * *

And now... If you find the Simpsons reference in this chapter... I'll give you a cookie.

I'm going to Greece for ten days, but I promise to post the Elizabeth and Commodore Norrington Chapters when I'm back.

**Cocacolagold: **Course you can use it! And I'll love to read your fic .Just give me credit for the idea when you write the disclamer.


End file.
